reborn_ocfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Накл
Кнакл (ナックル, Nakkuru) был известен как первый Хранитель Солнца Вонголы Примо и как легендарный чемпион по боксу. Внешность Кнакл носит черную рясу священника с золотой отделкой и красным шарфом на плечах. Под этим нарядом на юноше всегда надеты белая майка и длинные черные брюки. На фотографиях и в воспоминаниях Деймона он был показан в более короткой рясе и без шарфа. У Кнакла темно-каштановые, почти черные, волосы и медового цвета глаза. На его носу всегда лейкопластырь, что также сближает его с Рёхем. Личность Будучи боксером, Кнакл был страстным спортсменом, мечтающим стать лучшим, однако чувство вины после неприятного инцидента, связанного со смертью его соперника, вынудило парня отказаться от своих желаний и уйти в священники. Это доказывает, что Кнакл очень добрый, как и Рехей, хотя при этом и более наблюдательный. Являясь очень преданным священником, Кнакл часто поступает "во имя Бога" , а иногда молится и на других Хранителей, когда сочтет это необходимым. История Из-за своей невероятной силы, Кнакл однажды убил (сделал недееспособным в аниме по цензурным соображениям) своего противника во время очередного матча, что сломило юношу и вынудило отказаться от любимого спорта, посвятив себя богослужению. Однако когда его семья оказалась в опасности, он стал бороться за неё, и победил, тем самым доказав, что его друзья и семья очень близки ему. Кнакл и Рёхей, Хранитель Солнца Вонголы Дечимо, имеют очень много общего как внешне, так и по характеру и физическим способностям. Арки Арка Наследования When Tsuna and the others return to the past along with Yuni to train before battling with the Millefiore, Yuni summons Vongola Primo from the Vongola Ring and was told that the first Guardians of the Vongola Family will observe henceforth if they are worthy enough to inherit Vongola's true power or not. At night, he appears from the Sun Vongola Ring in front of Ryohei at the same time as Giotto's other guardians done the same to the respective guardians. After introducing himself, he commented that this must be based around the will of God and said everything depends on Ryohei's hardwork and that he will judge him to the extreme. After Skull was defeated, he appeared in front of Ryohei and the others and deemed him worthy to inherit the power of the Sun Guardian along with Alaude, who also deemed Hibari worthy. As Hibari requested Alaude to fight him, he commented that Hibari is just like what Alaude used to be like. Later, at Namimori Shrine, he along with other the Guardians and Primo meet to discuss the trials so far, and the ones yet to come. All of them look worried since the next trial would be Деймон Спейд's succession test. At Kokuyo Land, he along with Giotto and the other guardians watched Daemon's trial from afar and intended to stop Daemon but was stopped by Giotto and told them just to wait and watch. After Daemon's trial finished, he along with the other Guardians and Giotto returned to the Vongola Rings. Арка финальной битвы в будущем Когда Цуна сражался с Бьякураном, Кнакл вместе с Джотто и прочими из первого поколения предстали перед нынешними Хранителями, увидев решимость Цуны и поощряя их не сдаваться. Оружие и Способности Кнакл считается легендарным и непобедимым боксером, лучшим из лучших. Он очень выносливый крепкий, из-за чего однажды матч закончился летальным исходом. Чувство вины вынудило Кнакла навсегда завязать со спортом и посвятить себя служению Богу, и после этого, по-видимому, он больше не ступал на ринг ни ногой. Так бы и продолжалось, пока его семья не оказалась в опасности, и он не использовал свои кулаки снова, дав себе лимит длиною в три минуты. *'Бокс:' Кнакл использует свои кулаки, чтобы выполнить так называемый Максимальный Брейк. *'Максимальный Брейк Кнакла:' Для применения этого приёма, Кнакл надевает боксерские перчатки и головной убор с гербом Вонголы в центре. Когда этим приемом пользуется Рёхей, он увеличивает свои физические границы, что позволяет ему стать сильнее. Тем не менее, для победы над всеми врагами Кнакл позволяет себе лишь три минуты. Интересные Факты *Молодой Кнакл не носил лейкопластырь на лице, однако, став старше, он часто был показан с перевязанным носом. *Кнакл и Рёхей имеют несколько общих черт: **Оба очень схожи и внешне, и по характеру. **Оба увлекаются боксом. **И Рёхей, и Кнакл носят лейкопластырь на носу. **Их озвучивает один и тот же сэйю. **Оба часто используют слово "экстрим". **Отношение Кнакла к Алауди напоминает то, как относился Рёхей к Хибари в будущем. **В арке Варии, во время битвы Хранителей Солнца, Луссурия отметил, что единственный, кто мог высвободить так называемый Пылающий Удар - первый Хранитель Солнца Вонголы, он же Кнакл. Однако этот прием дался и Рёхею. **Оба давали обещание более не вступать в бой, но по той или иной причине нарушали его. Так, Рёхей обещал Киоко, что он не будет драться, а Кнакл поклялся оставить это дело после убийства кого-то. **Оба показали, что ненавидят убийство. Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Вонгола и Союзники Категория:Хранители Вонгола Категория:Хранитель Солнца